Hearts That Bleed
by tjmack
Summary: Your wedding day is supposed to be the best day of your life. For Benjamin Gates, it's his worst nightmare come true, when he finds that someone has kidnapped his bride-to-be, leaving behind only a note. What happens when old enemies cause so much pain an
1. Chapter 1

Hearts That Bleed

Summary: Your wedding day is supposed to be the best day of your life. For Benjamin Gates, it's his worst nightmare come true, when he finds that someone has kidnapped his bride-to-be, leaving behind only a note. What happens when old enemies cause so much pain and heartache that it feels as if your heart will bleed?

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a full length NT story. I have been known on occasion to take a while to update, so please stick with this, I promise that it will be good. Also, I tend to get easily inspired by the number of reviews I get per chapter. **

* * *

Chapter One

Benjamin Gates, wasn't a man who loved easily. Living the kind of lifestyle that he did, finding someone to love just always seemed unimportant. That was of course, before he met Abigail Chase. After that, everything that seemed most important, felt less and less like it mattered. It had been a year to the day since Ben had met Abigail, and while their meeting was unlike that of those special meetings in love stories. Ben knew that what he and Abigail had was special, and it was something that he would hold dear to his heart until the day that he died.

Ben pulled his tie tighter, and brushed his suit jacket and pants to get the wrinkles out of it. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Today was his day, today was the day that Abigail Chase would become Abigail Gates. Today, was a great day.

"So...we have a good news, bad news scenario," Riley said, as he pushed the door open.

"Should that scare me?" Ben asked, as he turned to look at Riley.

"Okay, well let me rephrase that. We have a bad news scenario," Riley said, shaking his head.

He hated this. He didn't want to ruin his best friends day. He didn't want to hurt him. Although, it would be quite difficult to have a wedding...without the bride.

Ben shook his head, he knew he wasn't going to like what his friend was about to say. He didn't however know just how much these few words would change his life so drastically.

"I'm assuming that I don't want to know this, but hit me," Ben said, as he took a seat in the chair behind, figuring that standing up wouldn't be the smartest move.

"She's gone Ben," Riley said, knowing he didn't have to mention names.

"What...Do...You...Mean...Gone?" Ben spaced his words out, that was the only thing keeping his head from exploding at the moment.

"Well, what I mean is...she isn't here. Like she was, but now she's not," Riley said, almost wishing he had the ability to think before he spoke.

Ben loved his friend's sense of humor. He loved Riley's inability to think before speaking, except when it came to something, or someone that meant more than anything to him. At this moment Ben felt like he could scream at Riley. Although he knew that wouldn't do any good.

"Why is she gone?" Ben asked, his fingers were now gently massaging his temples.

"This was what I found in her room Ben," Riley answered, the look in his eye, told Ben that he really wasn't going to like what he was about to read.

_Dear Benjamin Gates, _

_By now, you've probably realized that your fiancée is missing. I can assure you that she is alive, although that could change quickly, if you don't cooperate. Now, there is something that I want from you. Step one, Mr. Gates. Is to answer your cell when it rings. _

_Signed An Old Friend_

Ben could practically hear the menacing laughter that he was sure his 'old friend' gave off, while writing this. Who could have done this though, Ben wondering. Ian, was in jail, there was no one else.

"Ben, who do you think has her?" Riley asked, as if he had read Ben's thoughts.

"I don't know Riley, but when I find out..." Ben let his sentence trail off. He knew he didn't have to finish it. He knew that Riley knew exactly what Ben would do to get Abigail back in one piece.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Abigail woke up, she no longer had on her flowing white wedding dress. Instead she had a pair of sweatpants, and a ratty old t-shirt that looked like it should have been thrown out long ago. She let her hand hold the side of her head that was pounding. She tried to remember, why her head hurt, and why she was no longer at the church getting ready for her wedding.

"Hello Abigail, glad to see your awake. I was scared for a moment that I had hit you far too hard," his voice was deep, and sounded so familiar. He looked familiar too. Like someone she knew, only different.

"Who are you?" Abigail asked, keeping her voice low, as to not make her headache worse.

"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet?" he asked, a sly grin was on his face.

Slowly she pieced together who he reminded her of, but it couldn't be the same person. Ian was in jail, and he didn't look exactly like him, he just more resembled him.

"Obviously not," she bit, getting sick of his game already.

"Well then, maybe you know my brother. Ian Howe," he laughed menacingly, at the horrified look on his face. "And if your fiancée knows what's good for him, and everyone he cares about, mostly you. Then he'll do what I say. Otherwise, you just might not make it out of this in one piece. Quite frankly, that would be a shame, since your so damn pretty."

Abigail bit her lip to keep from saying something that could get her injured any worse, and just prayed that Ben was already working on a plan to get her out of this alive.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him," Ben screamed finally. The silence in the room finally getting to him.

"Ben, killing him isn't going to solve anything. You cannot kill him, not until you get Abi back," Riley pointed out.

"Good point," Ben said, shaking his head agreeing.

Both men where pulled from their conversation when Ben's cell started to ring. Grabbing it quickly, and pulling it to his ear.

"Benjamin Gates?" the voice sounded so cold, and yet so familiar.

"Yes," was all Ben could or would say, anything else might get Abigail hurt, and he wouldn't be able to take that.

"I have something you want, and if you want her back in one piece, you'll do exactly what I say. Understand me?" he asked.

Ben felt his face turn red, as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"Yes, what do you want?" Ben asked, he was willing to do just about anything for Abi.

"Well, by now your probably saying that I sound so damn familiar right? Well that is probably because you know my brother.....Ian Howe," he paused letting that information sink in.

Ben's face went white at the mention of his name. He was screwed, royally screwed.

"By your silence, I'm assuming that you do know him, and that you've probably already figured out what I want," he grinned into the phone.

Ben could feel his stomach turn.

"You want me to break him out," Ben said coldly.

"Damn right I do. I also want his part of your treasure. Now, I don't expect this to happen in a matter of hours. So I want you to meet me at an abandoned warehouse on the corner of fifth and eighth streets. I want you there within the next hour, otherwise I'll send you a piece of your fiancée...

"I'll be there," Ben interrupted him.

"Who was it?" Riley asked.

"Ian's brother, and he's gonna hurt Abigail, unless we break Ian out of prison, and give him Ian's half of the treasure," Ben said, as he watched Riley flinch at his words.

"We're screwed Ben," Riley said simply.

* * *

**I don't really know how this idea came to me, but I have a few plans for it. Please Read and REVIEW, as reviews make me very happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had a bit of trouble writing it. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Abigail sat on the cold concrete floor, tears were now spilling from her eyes. She wanted Ben to rescue her, to come and get her. However, she couldn't stand knowing that Ian Howe would be a free man, just so that she could live and be with Ben.

She let her head fall into her hands, tears streaking down her face, as her body jerked violently.

"Oh come on now beautiful, don't you cry," his voice was sinister, she lifted her head to peer at him, the glare she gave him almost gave her enough courage to try to overtake him. To escape the hell hole she had been jailed in.

"Screw you," she bit, she knew that wasn't a smart move as she watched his arm swing backward, and then felt the stinging, burning pain of his hand coming in contact with her face. She bit her lip to keep the words that wanted to flow from her mouth in place. All that would accomplish, would be another agonizing smack to the face....or worse.

"Now, you be a good little girl, and maybe I'll bring you along when we go to meet Ben," his smile made her stomach churn, and she felt like she might just be sick right then and there. She hated him, and she didn't even know him. All she knew was that he was Ian's brother. She didn't know anything else about the man in front of her.

"I hate you....and your low-life brother," she spat, before she could stop the words from coming out.

"You just can't shut up can you? Ian warned me about you. He tried to talk me into nabbing Riley instead, but no. I just had to go for the pretty one...." his sentence trailed off as another sinister grin crossed his face. "Just wait sweetheart, you hate me now. Just you wait."

With that, he grabbed a hold of her arm, just above her elbow, and yanked her toward the door. "That however, will have to wait...Ben is waiting. Mustn't be late."

She decided right then and there that if she had to look at him, let alone hear his sickening voice one more time then she might have the courage and incentive to attempt a break out, or at least, maybe she'll throw up on him. That would work too.

* * *

"Riley, pull over, it's right here," he said louder than he had intended, and watched as Riley jumped in his seat. "I wasn't yelling at you...I'm sorry Riley."

"No need for apologies Ben. I understand," was all Riley said, as he pulled the van over, and put it in park.

Ben was already out of the van before Riley could even reach for his seat belt. He was looking over the building in front of them. It was definitely a warehouse, although it looked as if it hadn't been used in years. The front doors were missing, and several windows were broken out of the second story. It was an overly large building. It made Riley wonder what exactly was kept here when it was in operation.

"Ah! Benjamin Gates I presume," the voice came from behind Ben and Riley, and made both jump.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, his voice held a dangerous tone, which made Riley squirm.

"Jacob....Jacob Howe, nice to meet your acquaintance," his smile made both men feel queasy and uneasy.

"I want to see Abigail, I want to see that she is unharmed," Ben's eyes never leaving Jacob's.

"Fine," he said, as he motioned toward the man standing beside a large black Escalade.

Abigail's head popped out from behind the door, her hands were cuffed in front of her, and she had a nice black eye from where Jacob had slapped her earlier.

"I want to talk to her," Ben said, his eyes staying hooked on Abigail's. It was taking everything in him not to run to her side, to try and get her out of his grasp.

"Fine," Jacob said, as he motioned for his man to move away from Abigail.

* * *

Ben walked quickly toward the vehicle, and noticed the tears in her eyes. His heart was breaking so badly. All the while his anger boiling. He was angry, not only at Ian and Jacob, but at himself. He felt as if this was all his fault, and knew that the blame would go solely on him if something happened to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hand sweeping across her cheek, as she grimaced slightly when his thumb touched the edge of her blacked eye.

"Yeah, I just really need to learn to keep my mouth shut," she said, which made a chuckle come up into his throat, but he dare not release it.

"I love you and I promise, I'll get you out of this alive. I swear to you Abigail," he said simply, as he stooped down and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you...just hold on to that."

His words scared her. Not for her sake, but for his own sake.

"Promise me you won't do something stupid. Promise me you won't get hurt," she begged, her eyes were piercing his.

"I'm sorry Abi, I can't," and with that he walked away.

He had already decided that if he had to die to save her, then that's what he would do.

* * *

"So Ben, are you ready to listen to me?" Jacob's voice was menacingly dangerous.

"I'm here aren't I?" he bit at the man in front of him.

"I wouldn't upset me, if I were you Ben. I do believe I have the leverage," Jacob said, as he motioned to the man that he went back to the vehicle, who now had a pistol pointed at Abigail's head.

Ben's breath caught in his throat. "Let her go, I'll do what you want, just please let her go."

"Now Ben, do I look like I'm that stupid?" Jacob asked, slightly insulted.

Ben scowled at him, he'd get his chance to make Jacob's life a living hell. He'd get what was coming to him.

"No," was all Ben said.

"Now, lets try this again. Are you ready to listen to me?" he asked, his glare went back and forth between Riley and Ben.

"I'm listening," he answered, his fist bawled up at his side.

"I want you to go to the state prison. That's where they are holding Ian. I want you to visit him, and I want you to read exactly what is on this piece of paper. You need to have seen him, and be gone within an hour. You have until Noon tomorrow for your visit. That's when I'm going to visit him, to insure that you gave him the note. If you don't, I'll kill the bitch, of course that'll be after I torture her a bit. So, if I were you, I'd get started. Oh and Ben...if you involve your friends at the FBI in this...Well you won't want to endanger anyone else's life would you?" he asked.

"No."

"Good. You have twenty-four hours," Jacob said.

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Alairia  
CindyRyan  
DreamingofAngels.x3  
Wickedgal08**

**For all the kind reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of short, and really not my best work. I apologize for that, but I do promise the next one will be better. **

* * *

Chapter Three

As soon as the Escalade disappeared from view, Ben immediately starting to pace feverishly back and forth. Riley simply shook his head and stood back, away from Ben's pacing trail. He knew that Ben was trying to formulate a plan that wouldn't involve breaking Ian out of prison. Riely watched with intent, trying to figure out what direction Ben's mind was headed toward.

"Ben, I really don't see an alternative," he finally spoke, breaking Ben out of his thoughts.

"There is always an alternative, I just have to figure out what it is," he pointed out. His voice was rather calm considering the conditions, and this worried Riley.

Ben glanced at his watch, before he put his right index finger to his temple, and continued to pace. His strides slowed, until he came to stop directly in front of Riley, a very apparent smile crossed his lips.

"Not good," Riley breathed out in a whisper.

"I've got a plan," was all he said, before turning around, and headed for the van.

* * *

"Okay Ben, you've been staring at this clipping for nearly eight hours now. We only have sixteen hours left to fulfill Jacob's demands...Ben are you listening to me!?" Riley raised his voice.

"No need to shout Riley. I'm sitting _**right**_ beside you," Ben pointed out, his voice still coming off as very calm, and Riley was starting to panic. "Ben, he has your fiancée. Your sitting here, all calm, and not even thinking about the deadline, which is in _**SIXTEEN HOURS**_," Riley yelled the last part, right near Ben's ear.

"I am quite aware of what's going on Riley. I also, have a plan, but it's going to call for you to remain calm, which you are the opposite of at this moment," Ben said, pointing to the chair next to him.

* * *

**Fourteen Hours Later**

Ben stood just outside the state prison. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets. He grinned to himself, as he removed his left hand from his pocket, and pressed his finger to his ear.

"How's it going Riley?" Ben asked, his voice low, almost a whisper.

"I'm set Ben. It's going to have to go quickly," Riley pointed out, before sighing, he was once again going to be a wanted man. It was actually started to become second nature to him. It's what happens when you hang out with Benjamin Gates, your bound to end up a fugitive at least once in your life.

"I'm going in," Ben said, before slipping his hand back into his pocket, and entering the prison.

Walking calming toward the waiting area, he let his right hand glide along the smooth edge of the pistol in his pocket. It was about time that the odds were even. If Jacob wanted to hold someone important to him hostage, then Ben would return the favor.

"I'm here to see Mr. Ian Howe," Ben said, his voice was still quite calm. He had been in situations much worse than this and survived. He just needed to keep his cool, to stay calm.

"Okay, name?" the deputy asked, he looked like he had been working for far too long, and was quite annoyed.

"Benjamin Gates," he said, wondering after the words were out of his mouth if he should have lied. '_Oh well,'_ he thought, '_Too late now.'_

The deputy nodded, as he buzzed the gate open, and pointed to the first empty booth, as he held his walkie to his mouth and told them to bring Ian to booth number one for a visitor. Before Ben turned his attention from the deputy, he saw him shake his head.

"Stay cool," he mumbled to himself over and over, until he heard the door buzz on the opposite side of the glass, and saw Ian being dragged out in shackles. '_That'll make it even easier.'_

"Ben, what an unpleasant surprise," Ian practically growled at him.

"Let's just leave it at, I'm not exactly happy to be here either. We do, however, have some business to take care of," Ben's voice was even, and didn't falter once. He sighed, with relief, as he heard multiple buzzing noises coming from behind the large door that Ian had been dragged from.

"All Hands," he heard announced, and the front desk deputy must have forgotten about Ben's little visit, as he disappeared.

"Now, that makes this all the more simple," Ben said simply, as he stood from his seat, and counted to ten, when he heard the door that lead to the other side of the glass buzz. Slowly, pulling the door open, Ben pulled the shiny silver pistol from his pocket and pointed it directly at Ian's head. "Sometimes, Ian, you've got to be holding all the cards."

Ian nodded, and smiled wickedly at Ben. It hadn't been too awful long since Ian had muttered the same words to Ben, when he had held his father hostage.

"Your quite intelligent Ben. It's such a tragedy that I'll have to kill you," Ian's smile grew even more wicked.

"That's almost humorous Ian, considering two things. One, your shackled by both the hands and feet, and two, I'm the one with the gun. Now, unless your brother wants you back in one piece, he'll hand over my fiancée, and forget this whole nonsense about money," Ben pointed out.

"Where's my money Ben!?" Ian growled at him.

"Well, technically, since your a criminal and all. You don't get any, and I'll be damned if I didn't spend my half of the treasure. I guess there is no money for you Ian. It's a damn shame really," Ben's smile grew with his words. "Now, unless you feel like dying, I'd get up, and slowly walk this way."

Ian did as Ben said, and Ben put his free hand on Ian's shoulder and shoved him back out the door. "Let's go see what Jacob has to say about our little change of plans," Ben grinned wickedly at Ian.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? Let me know...and if you have any ideas for where this one could go, I'd love to hear them. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Alairia23**

**Allie**

**WickedGal08**

**Leahwannabe479**

**For the awesome reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter is a tad on the short side, but I felt that it was a perfect ending spot. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Abigail was startled awake, but the sound of the large metal door that was holding her captive, slamming shut. Jacob was back, and from the sounds of the slamming door, he wasn't happy. Cringing involuntarily, Abigail, sat up slightly, awaiting whatever punishment he might have ready for her.

"Your fiancée," the words sounded like acid dripping from his lips. "Thinks he's a big shot. Thinks he's calling all the shots. Maybe I should just kill you."

Cringing again, the vision of her cold lifeless body seeped into her mind, and she felt like she might start crying.

"W—what did he do?" she stuttered the words out.

Jacob's head whipped in her direction, a dark scowl on his face. "He's holding my brother hostage."

Abigail tried everything in her to not smile at what he said. She knew Ben would figure out a way to even the playing field. She knew now that Jacob's threats were just that. Threats to scare her. She knew that he wouldn't' do anything to hurt her. Not when Ben had his brother, and not when he knew that Ben would quite possibly kill his brother if he hurt her in anyway.

"Go ahead and smile, you little bitch. Your little friends can't win this game. The FBI is looking for them. So bad, at being bad,' he grinned the last part.

Abigail wasn't scared. Ben had been a 'wanted' man more than once. He wasn't as stupid as Jacob seemed to think he was. She knew he'd save her, one way or another.

* * *

Ben paced the floor, he knew it wouldn't be safe to stay at his house. He knew that the FBI would find him here quickly, but he didn't have anywhere else he could go. Not with a criminal like Ian with him.

Slowly he picked up his phone, and dialed the number of his 'friend.' He knew that this could very well be a mistake, but at least it would be better than trying to do it all by himself. The phone rang three times before his voice boomed on the other line.

"Gates?" his voice was quiet.

"Look Sandusky, I'm in a bit of a jam. You know as well as I do that I wouldn't have broken Ian out of prison unless I had to..." Ben said trailing off his sentence.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"Ian's brother, Jacob, has Abigail as a hostage. I only broke Ian out of prison to even the playing field. I realize now that I'm in over my head. I need your help," Ben all but begged.

"I'll see what I can do Benjamin," was all he said, before disconnecting the call.

Ben sighed loudly, as his eyes came in contact with Ian's.

"No plan Ben?" Ian asked, his voice made Ben's skin crawl.

"I have plenty of plans. Most of which, do not involve me getting arrested from breaking you out of prison. I need some inside help is all," Ben said finally.

"Inside help huh?" Ian grinned wickedly at him.

"Yeah, you know Ian, your not really in the position to be—well yourself. Let's look at the facts here okay? Your shackled by both, the feet and hands. I have a gun. The odds are not in your favor, I'd shut up if I were you," Ben said finally.

Ian sobered up quickly, knowing that Ben wasn't lying. He knew Ben would love nothing more than to kill him and get it over with. He knew that only thing keeping him alive at that very moment was the fact that his brother had Abigail in his possession. That of course went without saying that his brother wasn't exactly as smart as he was, and that his temper was far worse. His only hope was that his brother wouldn't go off the deep end and end up killing Abigail, before he was set free.

* * *

"Would you shut up!?" Jacob screamed at Abigail, who had started counting relentlessly to herself.

"It calms me down," she said softly, her entire body was shaking, as fear of dying started to settle in.

"Well—do something else that doesn't involve that mouth of yours moving. Your quite annoying, you know that right?" he asked her, as he twirled the small pistol in his hand around.

"I've been told that, once or twice," she said, taking pride in her inability to shut up.

"Figures. Look, your fiancée, had better not harm a hair on my brother's head. I swear I'll--"

"Why do you care so much what happens to Ian? He obviously doesn't care much about you. He's just using you to get what he wants. That how he is. He's only after what he wants, then he's just gonna push you aside," she interrupted him.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know what your talking about!" he screamed at her.

"Oh, but I do Jacob. Ian is good at what he does. He's a manipulator. He uses you until you've lost all value to him. Then he tosses you aside, or in some cases, tries to kill you. That's just who he is. I've seen him in action Jacob. He did the same thing to Ben and Riley, and he'll do the same thing to you too," Abigail said confidently.

"You bitch!" he yelled as he lifted the gun and aimed before firing three times.

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Cindy Ryan**

**Alairia23**

**Leahwannabe479**

**Wickedgal08**

**xxCayzxx**

**Word-wizard**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this chapter is short too, and I know that I promised this one would be longer, but I felt this was the perfect ending spot. **

* * *

Chapter Five

**Abigail's POV**

I felt a stinging sensation in my arm. My eyes were clamped tightly shut. For fear of dying mostly. I didn't feel like I had been badly injured. Maybe Jacob was a horrible shot, or maybe he did this on purpose. Either way, I'm just glad to still be breathing.

"Now, think of that like a warning. Kind of like a 'if you don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna kill you,' kind of thing. Now, do me the great pleasure of shutting that trap of yours," he screamed at me, and I heard him mumbling about how he should have nabbed Riley instead.

I opened my eyes, to see that Jacob's back was to me. I took the time to examine my stinging arm, and saw that one of the three bullets, all of which were close enough to vital parts of my body to cause serious harm, had they had hit me. I noticed that the one that was aimed toward my stomach, had nicked my arm. I was blooding, although not profusely. I tore a small piece of cloth from my shirt sleeve, and tied it tightly around the small wound, stopping the bleeding altogether.

"Now, I'm gonna call that idiot you call a fiancee, and he'd better not have done anything to my brother," he scowled at me.

I tried to bit my lip, I really wanted to. I didn't want to die, but it was like one of those involintary nervous ticks that some people have.

"Oh, unlike you, keeping me completely healthly?" I spat, and shook my head immediately regretting my unablity to keep my mouth shut.

"Exactly," he smiled wicked at me. His gun was pointed directly at my forehead, as I felt beads of sweat slide down my face. I close my eyes, as I wait for the last sound I would hear before I died.

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I started pacing again, every now and again, I'd find myself pointing the pistol in my hand at Ian. I so badly wanted to pull the trigger. To finally get him out of my life for good. It was almost worht going to prison for. Knowing that my family and friends would be safe from Ian's sadistic ways. That however, wasn't part of the plan. Any of the plan. Unforunately, I'd give Ian back to his equally sadsistic brother, so I could have Abigail safely back into my arms. I wonder how long it'll take him to figure out that things were no longer going according to his plan. That the ball was now in my court, and any of the given shots that I had available for me, would be the game winning one.

I grin slightly when my phone vibrates and I see the number on the caller id. He's not as stupid as I had orginially thought.

"Jacob, took you long enough," I say, my voice light, like he's been my best friend for years.

"You better not have harmed one tiny hair on his head," Jacob spat, obviously not happy with the turn in events.

"I, unlike you, don't have to hurt people to get my way. I have someone intelligant on my side. Now, before we continue this conversation, I want to speak to Abigial," I say.

I hear a low grumble on his side of the phone, before I hear a gasp. I can feel my face srunched up in a snarl.

"Ben!?" I hear her voice, and my heart skips a beat. She's fine, I say to calm myself down.

"Has he hurt you? You can tell me," I say, my voice soft and low.

I hear the long pause, and the reluntance in her voice. I know she's lying, I just don't know how badly she's lying.

"No Ben. Not physically at least," she said softly. I know she's lying. I can hear it in her voice. I just wish she would be honest with me.

"Put Jacob back on," my voice sounds simliar to a growl.

"Ah! Benjamin," his change in voice almost proves my theory.

"If I find out that you've harmed her in anyway. Physically or mentally. I will not only kill your waste of space, of a brother. I will also kill you," growled at him, as I listened to him laugh wicked into my ear. I wanted nothing more than to kill him now.

* * *

**Special shout-out thanks to:**

**Wickedgal08**

**Allie**

**Leahwannabe479**

**Cindy Ryan**

**Word Wizard**

**For the kind reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I know it's super short, but I fought a big bought of writers block with this one...I promise the next one will be longer since it's the second to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Six

**Ben's POV**

I could feel the blood pulsing in my ears, as my face turn five shades of red. I could feel the vein in my forehead pulsate. I wanted to literally go through the phone and kill Jacob.

"Easy Ben, easy. I haven't harmed her—not really. Even though it has been tempting. How about we discuss how we can end this, peacefully?" Jacob asked, his voice smooth, calm, and I hated it. I knew he had something up his sleeve, and I wasn't about to let him get the best of me.

"Okay Jacob, what did you have in mind?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level and calm.

"Meet me at the same warehouse as before. Make sure to bring my brother, and please, if you value getting her back in one piece, don't bring the cops with you. I can smell a pig a mile away," I could almost hear his grin. It sickened me, to the point that I could actually feel the bile rising in my throat.

"Fine, but I'm bringing Riley with me," I said, even though I knew there wasn't much that Riley could do, in the form of protection.

"Works for me Benjamin. Not much that computer geek can do," he laughed loudly in my ear, and I could feel that vein pulsating again. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, before speaking again.

"When?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Be there by twelve-thirty. That gives you half an hour Ben—Oh and Ben, my brother had better be unharmed," he added, a deep threat lingered in his words, and I swallowed thickly.

"He is," 'For now,' I added in my thoughts, a wicked smile crossing my lips as well.

"Good, half and hour Ben. Don't be late," he said before the line went dead. I needed to get a hold of Sandusky.

* * *

**Abigail's Pov**

Ben's voice still rang in my head, and I held onto it. It was my saving grace at this point. I had almost lost hope that Jacob would actually let us live after all of this. I just had to hold out enough hope that Ben would expect it, and have his own secret weapon waiting in the mists. I clenched my hands together, trying to fight off the new batch of tears that wanted to escape my eyes. I couldn't show weakness, not now.

"Oh poor Abby," he sneered at me, stealing Ben's nickname for me. I felt sick to my stomach, and I almost wished I'd throw up on him.

"Don't call me that," I bit back, no longer afraid of what his fist could do to me. I knew he couldn't, or wouldn't shoot me, otherwise he could say a forever goodbye to Ian.

"Aww, is that Benny's nickname for you?" he asked, his kind tone was sickening.

"Screw you," I bit again, my eyes glared deathly at him.

"Maybe I will," and I heard the actual threat in his words, and I felt the bile climbing my throat, and turned my head just in time to heave the small amount of contents of my stomach onto the ground beside me.

"Your a disgusting freak. I hope Ben kills you," I spat at him, letting one hand hold my now sore stomach.

"Someone just doesn't know when to shut their mouth do they?" he grinned at me, and I felt like I might puke again. I pushed the bile back down, and gave my own sickeningly nice grin at him, as my eyes glared at him. "Let's go, we got a deadline you know."

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**Alairia23**

**Cindy Ryan**

**Leahwannabe479**

**Allie**

**Word-Wizard**

**For the kind reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**One chapter left. Hope you've all enjoyed reading this one. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Ben's Pov**

Pacing, trying to fight the grin that wanted to cross my lips, I wait for him to bring her to me. I am not a stupid man. I have a plan, and it's already in motion. My hand grazes against the gun lodged in the waistband of my jeans. I would save her—even if I had to die to do so. She wouldn't be harmed, I'd make sure of that.

"Every thing's ready Ben," Riley's voice broke into my thoughts, pulling me back to reality.

"Great—and Sandusky?" I asked, knowing that he was playing a major role in this 'game.'

"He's set too, don't worry," even as he said the words, I knew that he didn't believe them.

"I really wish you'd believe it Riley," my voice shook slightly.

I had every belief that our plan would work out, but I had an alternative, just in case. Of course no one else knew about that one, just me. If Riley knew about it, he'd stop me. I couldn't allow that. Sandusky wouldn't allow it either, so yeah, no one but me could know about the backup plan. Which unfortunately, would not include me surviving.

"I do—to an extant Ben. I'm just trying to—I don't know. I just want Abby to be safe too," he said, placing a careful hand on my shoulder.

My hand still hovering over the 9mm in my waistband. My fingers curled around the gun a couple of times, ready to pull it out at any given moment.

"Please Ben, relax," Riley's words cut through my thoughts.

"I can't. If I relax then something could go wrong. I NEED to be on edge," I explained.

All Riley could do was shake his head at me, before standing a few feet to the side of me. He probably thought I was crazy, and could I really blame him?

"You know Ben, he'll know that you've involved the cops," Ian's irritating voice broke into my thoughts this time.

It took every ounce of self control that I hold inside to not pull out the pistol.

"Screw you."

* * *

**Abigail's Pov**

Bound and gagged again. I really hoped that this would be the last time. The ropes around my wrists were chafing my skin, making it red and raw. It was burning, and itching at the same time. It was one of the more uncomfortable feelings I've felt. Not to mention the rag that was shoved so far into my mouth that I felt like I might swallow it. My throat burned from lack of hydration. My body ached from laying on the hard concrete floor. The few bruises on my body, were starting to turn yellow, but were still quite sore. My arm, where the bullet nearly missed me, throbbed. I was afraid it might be infected. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything too serious though.

"We're almost there. You've been so good. I should have just bound and gagged you the whole time. Then none of this," he paused pointing to the yellowing bruises, and the makeshift bandage on my arm. "Wouldn't have been necessary."

I tried to scream at him, but it all came out mumbled, and I gagged on my gag. I could feel a bit of bile rising in my throat due to the gagging, but was able to keep it down. Just what I needed, to choke to death on vomit.

"Now you just need to not do that. I did promise Ben I'd return you in one piece—not that I plan on keeping that plan once I have Ian, but you get the idea," his sneer made my stomach queasy. I really hoped that Ben would kill him. I glared at him, hoping that the whole 'if looks could kill' saying was true, and he'd drop dead.

"Aren't you the funny one. Look at her Miles, she thinks she's tough," his voice was almost as irritating as the sicking grin that was permanently plastered on his face.

I bit down hard on the gag in my mouth to keep myself from screaming at him again. His sneer grew larger as the van rolled to a stop.

"Looky there, Benny did listen," his voice was really starting to get on my nerves, and I really wanted Ben to kill him, and I never wanted anyone to get killed—ever.

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I watched carefully as the van rolled to a slow stop just in front of the sidewalk. My hand still hovered over the gun in my waistband, ready to pull the trigger if I needed to. This situation had hardened me, had taken me to a different level. Made me see people different. People like Ian and Jacob, who deserved nothing but death, and people like Riley and Abby, in totally different lights. The way that it was supposed to be.

"Ah! Benny, good to see your here—with my brother," his smile sickened me, but I just stood there, waiting for him to bring out Abby. I need to see that she was okay. "I assume this is what your waiting on."

His voice stopped as he shoved her out of the van. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she had a rather tight gag in her mouth. She also had some bruises that were yellowing, and she had some cloth tied around her arm that had some dried up blood on it. This, however, didn't appear to be unharmed, as Jacob had promised. I wanted so badly to just beat the hell out of Ian for Jacob hurting my Abigail. It made me wonder what else he had done. Maybe something that wasn't so much physical—I pushed those thoughts from my mind as I walked forward, gun drawn, and held firmly to Ian's temple as Jacob did the same, only with Abby.

"I thought you said she was unharmed?" I asked him, acid dripping from my tone.

"She is—for the most part. Trust me, with a mouth like that, it's a wonder she's still alive," his honesty scared me, so I shut up, and grabbed Abigail into my arms, and held her tightly, trying to not hurt her.

"Your just gonna let them go?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Trust me, they'll get theirs," I smiled at her, as I hide her halfway behind my back, and started to back away. Slowly I counted to ten, and waited to hear the words.

"FBI Freeze!" Sandusky called out, and I smiled as I watched Jacob's expression go from triumphant to defeated in a matter of seconds.

"Good luck in hell," I grinned at them, as I wrapped my arms around Abigail's waist, pulling her into my side, reveling in the fact of knowing that she was finally safe and sound, and home.

"I was so scared," she finally admitted.

"I know honey, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get you back. I missed you so bad. I love you," I sighed, before bending down to kiss the top of her head. It was like a large piece of my life—my heart had been taken from me, and it felt like heaven to have it back.

"I love you too Ben," I could hear the smile crossing her lips. I finally had my bride back, and we'd finally be able to bond ourselves together forever.

* * *

**Special Shout Out Thanks To:**

**Leahwannabe479**

**Allie**

**Word-Wizard**

**For the kind reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is really short, and that it's the last one and I apologize but I've had horrible writers block on it. I hope that you enjoy this last chapter, and the entire story. **

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Ben's POV**

I fumbled for me keys. If I didn't hurry, we'd be late. I hear Abby giggling behind me. She always thought it was funny when I was flustered like this.

"Ben, honey, I promise I'm not gonna pop," her voice was soft like velvet, and it calmed me considerably.

"Your in labor Abby," I stated, matter of factly.

"I do know that. I am the one that has a tiny human trying to shove itself out of my body," her voice was teasing, and I had nothing to do but laugh at her. Her face, that held a thin layer of sweat glistened in the light. She was trying to pretend to be serious, but she looked anything but.

"Your laughing at me," she sniffed, mock offended.

"I'm sorry honey. Let's get you to the hospital."

I was trying to act calm and cool, but I could feel the sweat dripping from my forehead. I was scared to death. I never had to take care of another human being before. What if I'm a bad father? What if something happens to our little boy? How could I cope with something like that?

All of my worries flew all too quickly from my head as Abby grabbed my hand. The wedding ring on her ring finger sparkled in the light, and I sighed contently, as we walked hand and hand from our house to our car. By this tomorrow I would be holding my son in my arms. By this time tomorrow I would be a father.

* * *

**Abigail's POV**

I had been timing my contractions since my water broke. What I hadn't told Ben was that they were no more than a minute apart now. I knew that meant that we didn't have a lot of time, but I also knew I couldn't tell him that. He was already a nervous wreck. I didn't need him to know anything else that might make things worse. Like the fact that the baby was most definitely not going to wait until he could fumble the keys in the right direction in his hand. I also couldn't tell him that the reason I was sweat profusely was because of the fact that I was scared beyond belief.

This whole time I had been playing the voice of wisdom. I told him time and again that we would be fine. That we would love our child as much as humanly possible. Tha we would be fine, and that we would be a wonderful family. This wasn't what scared me. When I spoke these words I meant them. It was more the fact of the actual birth that scared me. I had heard 'horror stories.' I had heard just how horribly painful child birth could be, and that wasn't necessarily something I was ready for.

I spent the whole nine months getting the house ready for the new baby, and calming Ben's almost constant fears that our child would hate him for some odd reason. It never dawned on me to worry about the baby actually coming out of me.

I saw the wild, frantic look in Ben's eyes and wanted to roll my eyes and sigh. Instead I grabbed his hand in mine. The light glinted off the ring on my finger. This made me happier than I could ever imagine. The fact that I was married to a man that I loved more than life itself. I smiled softly to myself, as we walked hand and hand out of our house and to our care. I realized quickly that our lives would be drastically changed by this time tomorrow. By this time tomorrow we would be parents. I would be a mother and he would be a father. The smile never left my face. This fact made my ecstatically happy. I didn't want this feeling to ever end.


End file.
